White Winter Rose
by Sabrina's Cookies
Summary: When it comes to charming, he wrote the book. She's just not seeing it. A smooth-talking thief and a stubborn farm girl. What could go wrong? The first installment of my Harvest Moon Lovers collection. SkyexClaire One-Sided GrayxClaire. Review!
1. First Encounter

Okay, this is my the first story of my Harvest Moon Lovers collection starring Claire and Skye! I read Stolen Hearts by Flame... I don't wanna put her name on here because it has a naughty word. Oh, to those who were reading my Joys of a Child story...

**TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO**

* * *

**Blue Rose: Chapter One**

I was a thief. A no good theif. And I prided myself in it. I stole irreplaceable precious items from the rich and charmed many women to get what I wanted. There were countless warrants out for my arrest and some people would gladly snap my neck, award or not. I didn't blame them. I stole from them _and _seduced their women. No wonder they wanted my head handed to them on a silver platter.

I had many women come to me and confess their love for me, but I never felt anything for them, no matter how beautiful they were. There were few women who could actually resist my good-looks, but they swooned instantly when showered them with compliments. I suppose they were too weak-willed for my taste. I wanted a girl who could resist my charm and have a heart that would be a challenge to steal.

I never thought that I would find her.

But I did.

* * *

It was a warm spring night in Forget-Me-Not valley, and I had just robbed the rich women's mansion in the northwest corner of the valley while they were asleep. It was almost too easy. The residents of that house were still snoring away as I closed the door silently behind me. I heard a faint rustling, so I glanced over my shoulder and my eyes felt terribly large when I saw her. Standing on the stone path, basking in the moonlight, was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

She was dressed modestly in a pink plaid shirt with blue overalls that might have been considered out of style, but to me, it added to her charm. Her long blond hair nearly reached to her waist. She had a round face, a small nose, and a faint blush on her bubbly face. But what really captured me the most were her eyes. They were a deep blue that put even the most beautiful sapphires to shame.

I quickly recovered from my shock and walked up to her, grinning confidently as I giggled, "Hehe. Hello, beautiful. Walking alone at night?"

The blond girl's brow furred in confusion as to why a handsome man like me would flirt with her.

"Hehe," I giggled again. "I am quite the ladies man, and a prince of the stars."

The girl's sapphire eyes widened and she was about to say something when the sound of a door opening interrupted her. I looked, annoyed by the interruption, at the mansion and saw the rich woman's granddaughter - Lumina, was it? - coming outside. She spotted me and shouted, "Hey! Aren't you that famous thief who warns his victims ahead of time?!"

I was starting to get annoyed by this girl, but I kept my cool and said, "Hehe. Sorry, but I'm a bit pressed for time. I'm about to jet out." Before I left, I turned to the blond and said, "Hehe. Call me Phantom Skye. I have a feeling we'll meet again. It's in the stars."

Lumina hurried over next to her and yelled, "Wait right there!"

"Hehe. Hold up, beautiful. Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty." I said smoothly, knowing that she would start fangirling any second.

I got the desired reaction when Lumina blushed and raised her hands to her pink cheeks. "What a smooth talker... Phantom Skye..." She gushed.

Lumina tried to follow me, but I quickly lost her as I disappeared into the shadows of the valley.

**_End Chapter One_**

* * *

Short chapter is short. I promise the next one will be over 600 words. Hopefully a thousand. Anywho, please leave a review and follow! The next chapter will be when Skye stalks Claire! :D Good times.

And no, I don't hate Lumina. I married her on Harvest Moon DS but then the game was like "No! I will be a bastard and delete you game HAHAHA!" D: I was about to have a kid, too! It's okay, I don't mind doing it over again.


	2. Alarm clocks & Baked corn

**Author's Ramble, you say? HA! I have no need for a ramble! .3.**

**This chapter will be in Claire's POV and the POV's will change as the story goes on. Try not to get confused, yeah? ****You will get some of Sabrina's Cookies if you review!**

**LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

I woke up to the most annoying alarm clock in all of Forget-Me-Not Valley. I felt around for the off button, but couldn't find it. Finally, I dug around in my rucksack beside my bed until I felt the sharp edge of the axe. I brought it out and impaled the obnoxious clock. The ringing stopped abruptly and I sighed in contempt. Suddenly, the door to my house swung open, and I let out a shrill scream when Uncle Takakura barged in.

"Claire, get up!" He commanded in his thick southern accent. He pulled the bed sheets away and dumped them at the foot of the bed, right next to the tool chest.

I groaned and curled up on my bed, trying to get some more rest before I had to start the day. I felt a hand wrap around my ankle and drag me off of my bed. "Alright, alright!" I yelled. "I'll get up!" The hand released my hostage ankle and picked me up by grasping my upper arm.

"'Atta girl." Takakura said, going over to my clothing chest, picking out my green overalls, then throwing it over the bed rest. "Now, get dressed and I'll check on the chickens for you." He said before slamming the door shut behind him.

I removed my white pajamas and pulled on my overalls quickly so I could start working as soon as possible. My kitty, Panda mewed as I poured cat food in her bowl, her yellow eyes sparkling. I scratched her behind her ears and ran outside to care for my animals.

* * *

"Claire, there's a boy here to see you." Takakura called. I glanced up from milking my cow, Bessie, and saw Takakura at the entrance of the barn, beside him, was a boy with ginger hair tucked underneath a cap with the letters UMA on the top. It was my best friend Gay - er, I mean _Gray_-. I placed my milker on the ground next to Bessie, and ran up to Gray and gave him a flying tackle hug. I heard a loud 'oof!' as I barreled into him and we both fell on the hay that was piled in the corner of the barn.

"Um, I'll just go now." Takakura said, looking eager to get out of there. I smiled down at Gray. He was blushing furiously and I couldn't help but notice how cute he was. He was sometimes pretty scary, but once you got under his cursing exterior, he was very nice.

"Can I get up?" Gray asked, his face still red as a beet. I smirked and got off of him, holding my hand out to help him get up. He gladly took it and held it strictly longer than necessary. "I, er, brought the mystrile hammer you ordered." He said, looking anywhere but at me.

"Oh, cool." I brought out my money pouch and asked, "How much is it?"

"Two thousand G."

I stared at Gray. "But I thought it was four thousand."

He smirked and said, "Grandpa told me to give a discount for his favorite customer."

"Oh, thank you, Gray!" I hugged him again, but this time he hugged back, which made me really happy. "C'mon, I'll make you some baked corn," I coaxed as I grabbed his wrist and started to drag him into my house. "I know it's your favorite!"

* * *

"Bye-bye, Gray!" I called, waving good-bye as my friend left my farm. He smiled and waved back. When he disappeared from my sight, I looked down at my watch and saw that it was 10:00 P.M. Geez, time can fly by when you have visitors. The weather was surprisingly nice, so I decided to make a little trip to the Harvest Goddess Pond. The moon gave off enough light so I could run and not trip over anything and hurt myself (I had a lot of scraped knees when I went late-night fishing).

As I made my way to the pond, I thought about the smooth-talking thief I had met only days earlier. I felt my face heat up as I thought about how he had flirted with me, and then moved on to _Lumina_. That really confused me. How could a man walk up to a girl, flirt, then when a prettier girl walks up, flirts with her? My knuckles soon turned white as I balled them into fists.

When I reached the pond, I was trembling slightly with rage. To calm myself, I kneeled in front of the bottomless pond and looked into its watery depths. The moon shone down on the small pond, so I could see the fish swimming inside. They swum near the surface, so I could easily just reach out and pluck one without the use of my fishing rod.

I was wondering if Gray liked fish when a silky smooth voice said, "Hehe. Walking alone at night again, I see."

_**End Chapter Two**_

* * *

**AND CUT! GREAT JOB PEOPLE! **

**So you like this chapter, da? If you did, please leave a review. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. **

**ALRIGHT, ACTRESSES AND ACTORS, TAKE FIVE! WAIT- SKYE! STOP CHASING GAY WITH THE PITCHFORK! HEY, I SAID STOP!**


End file.
